Beauty and the Geek: Carnal desire
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: What if Derek's sister Laura lives and she was in a coma. Scott was still turned, and Derek kills Peter. Now Laura wakes up to find out her brothers an alpha with a pack, A Kanima is running around killing people, and her one true mate is the dorky teenage son of the sheriff. Stiles/Laura. Submissive Stiles. Dominating female.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen as we have have commenced our final descent into Beacon Hills would you kindly return to your seat, fasten your seat belts and return your seat to the fully upright position and ensure that your tables are stowed.

Please ensure all personal items and articles of hand luggage are stored securely in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front of you and that no items are obstructing the exits.

After landing please remain seated with seat-belts fastened until the aircraft has come to a halt at the gate and the captain has switched off the seat-belt signs."

Derek stared out the small oval shaped window and watch as the town of Beacon Hills began closing in. It hadn't changed one bit. Unlike New York the town wasn't alive with thousands of lights at night, it was dark and the streets were desolate. His eyes could see the streets even from up at this height in the air. The dark was one of the things he liked about this place. It took months for him to adapt to the bright lights of the big apple when he and Laura first arrived years ago.

Then his eyes traveled to the woods. Miles and miles of open wilderness. His inner beast was begging to run around the woods. He wanted to run till his hearts contempt, until the sun came up and then some. Forget shoes, he wanted to go on all fours and feel that fresh earth beneath him. He hadn't understood the term fish out of water till he had to leave this place.

Because you couldn't just run through Manhattan on all fours and think you wont draw attention to yourself. Not when there was cameras on every corner and even better ones in peoples phones. The wolf was not feeling that Shia LaBeouf,_ 'Eagle Eye' _shit.

Derek looked next to him at the sleeping form of his sister. Her long black hair covered her face, but he could still make out the look of peace on her face. Sleep was the only time she would look like that. Derek waited until the flight was over before waking her up.

When her snapped up they flashed red for a second before easing back to her regular icy blue.

Without having to say anything they were out of their seats and grabbed their luggage from the overhead compartments. Both had one sport bag each containing a weeks worth of clothes. They didn't say anything when exiting the plane, didn't say anything existing the airport, and didn't say anything for the two hour long walk into the woods to their old house.

He took the time to take in the smells he hadn't realized he missed. The smell of wood, grass, and wild flowers. The smells were damp so that means that it rained some time this weak. The animals that roamed this place ran in some other direction when they saw the two wolves. No, not just them. From the bushes two wolves emerged. One had fur black as the night sky and the other had a coat white as snow.

" Ebony! Ivory!" The two wolves ran at them and all but tackled them both to the ground. Laura laughed happily has Ivory began licking her face, Ebony just rested his large head on Derek's chest and smiled his wolf-y smile. Derek chuckled, patting his old friend on the head.

" You've gained some weight haven't you, Ebony?" His reply was a bark.

The wolves had been with the Hales since they were pups, but not as pets. Never as pets. Derek's father had long ago made peace with the wolves of the forest when he first came to beacon Hills, and they had coexisted for years.

" Were is your pack?" Laura asked Ivory. In response the white wolf craned its head up and howled a powerful howl. The sound was music to the werewolves ears. In the distance, miles away several howls could be heard. " I guess that explains it."

When Derek saw the large chard remnant of their home he felt like he got hit with a mack truck. Emotions he long buried threaten to pounce and rip him to shreds.

Self loathing, rage, hate, grief, shame, guilt, the list probably goes on for a while.

_Enough!_ he mental scolded himself. Now wasn't the time for a game of_ lets see what that worthless bastard is feeling! _They were here for one reason and one reason only. He heard a low whimper come from Laura. Taking her hand into his they made there way up the porch into the house.

Good lord. The place still held the scents of his family. They were faint, so very faint, but still there along with the smell of ash. Looking at his sister he could see on her face that she caught the whiff. Of course she would smell it, she was an alpha after all with better senses then him.

" Do you want to wait-" Laura gave him a glare. Of course she wasn't going to take the cowards way out. If there was one thing his sister hated was someone thinking she was weak.

"No," she said sharply. Walking up the grand stair case she stopped before the very last stair, crouching down she unsheathed her claws and with her supernatural strength punched the old burnt wood with everything she had. The wood had no chance and was smashed into pieces. Moving the debris out of the way she reached into the hidden compartment of the stair and pulled out a book.

No, not just any book, her families most honored codex. The lunar grimoire. To her species this was basically their bible, or handbook. It held their history, culture, you name it. Many werewolf families owned one so it wasn't like they were rare or anything. The smooth leather bound book was well preserved, its paper made of rare fine material that allowed them to last for centuries without browning. It was not your average book.

The moment her hands made contact with the leather cover, her eyes involuntarily turned their alpha red, a strange effect that happened to all wolves who touched it.

Turning to Derek she showed him the book, and smiled victoriously.

" Step one is done."

For the next three hours the two wolves read over half the large book. They turned to the next page; " Here," Derek pointed out. His finger pointing at the paragraph that held what they searched for. Under the paragraph was a drawing of a male biting into the palm of another male. They read it a bunch of times before they had it memorized in their heads.

After finding another hiding spot for the book, the two wolves were running on all fours to the hospital. The light of the moon upon them the whole time as if the moon itself was watching them.

* * *

" Are you sure about this?"

Laura didn't bother looking at her brother. She had made up her mind long ago and only now was going to act upon it. No longer could she watch as her uncle suffered a state of paralysis. Not when she could do something to change it.

From where they stood in the parking lot, she eyed the open window of Peters room. The lights were off so that meant no nurse was watching him, good. All the more easier. It would really shame her mothers memory if she had to knock out staff.

" Lets go." Taking ten steps back, the she wolf broke into a short run, gaining that familiar momentum the came with an upcoming leap. Feeling that heat in her feet and tights, she jumped with half her full capacity With the grace of her people she easier caught onto the edge of the window, and without missing a beat she used her lower body to back flip herself into the room. The moment she set foot into the room the smell of her uncle flowed into her nostrils.

The smell of family. There was no better smell.

God she missed them. Her parents, her pack. She missed them all so fucking much. What she wouldn't give to hear another one of her fathers long being- an- alpha- of- your-pack lectures. Or to her her mother constantly telling her to go out and find a mate.

Fucking humans. Fucking Hunters.

They will pay. They'll all pay.

Derek jumped into the room right behind her, standing at her left flank. Oh, man, this room still looked the same as it did the day they left for New York. Peter was hook up to an IV looking at the exact same wall. The right side of his face had healed up but the scaring was sickening.

_No going back._

Crouching down in front of him, Laura took peters un-scared hand into hers. She spoke the incantation she read, and when she felt her eyes go red she bit Peters palm.

Now, when an alpha turns a human, they feel a tiny bit of their power easily flow into them. They feel it covering their bones, swimming through their veins, and swarm their soul.

This was not the case.

The moment her canines broke skin and blood touched her lips, it felt like some stuck a big ass needle in her and began to drain her body dry of blood. Her alpha powers were being drain-no _ripped,_ out of her. Hot pain consumed her, making her back away from Peter, and fall flat on her back.

" Laura! Laura!" Her brother shouted. He was saying something else, but she couldn't hear him. White noise override her hearing and her vision started to dim. Before her vision went completely she caught a glimpse of her uncles eyes. Those dull orbs sparked with life, and the iris glowed red. She should have been happy in that second, but then she saw it.

Madness.

Madness and blood lust was all she saw in Peters eyes.

Her brothers big form was above her, his mouth moving but no words could be heard. Worry and horror plain on his face. She saw Peter over his shoulder rise from his chair, and then she watched in horror as he began turning into a full blown alpha wolf. What the hell was wrong with her brother? How could he not pay attention as to what was going on?

The alpha head slowly turned to look at them.

And that's when everything went black for her.

Derek finally registered the sound of bones snapping. turning around he saw his uncle, ten feet tall and fully turned. " Peter?" The wolf growled at him. What the?... What was wrong with him? Why did his uncle look at him like he was a stranger?

And then it hit Derek like a pill of bricks.

His uncles gone rabid. A condition that rarely happened to wolf which is caused by a disrupted psyche.

Are better yet...

Insanity.

Acting on instincts Derek wolfed out himself, and prepared himself for a fight. Fuck, this was not suppose to happen. And could this have happen in a better place. They were in a human hospital, in a small room, and Laura was unconscious behind him. The odds of winning were slim. They were going to need a miracle-

Suddenly a bright white light filled the room, and an ear piercing sound assaulted Derek's ear drums, making him clasp his hands on his ears. The alpha hissed at the sound, and jumped out the open window, Derek and his sister used to come in.

As soon as Peter was gone, the noise and light went with him.

" Lucky i found you two in time."

Derek's head snapped to the door way. A dark skinned bald man wearing formal clothing. Black slacks and a button down shirt with a vest over it. He had a finely trimmed mustache and dark eyes that held vast wisdom.

" Who are you?"

The man eyes went to Laura, Derek growled in warning if the stranger tried anything. The man didn't look surprised, nor offended at Derek's behavior. " She's going to live."

Okay, not what Derek was expecting, " What?"

" What you and your sister did, you did incorrectly. The ceremony required a few things, and since you two didn't have them... Well..." He motioned to the unconscious wolf. " Although she will live, she is far from okay." There was no spike in his heart to indicate that he was lying. But Derek still hadn't been convinced that he was not an enemy.

" What wrong with her?"

" She going to be in a deep coma. When she will awake? I do not know."

Oh, no. No no no no no no no no. The fucking word was like a personal mantra be spoken without on off switch. His sister was in a coma, and his uncle was running around rabid doing who knows what-

" What if... What if I kill Peter, become alpha, and give it back to her the right way?" Kill his own family? Who could he even suggest that.

_This isnt the first time Hale. You killed your other family members the moment you began fucking that human whore. _And he still hadn't forgiven himself, for it. No matter how many nights when Laura would sooth him to sleep by telling him otherwise, he never believed her. Even when he heard her heart speak the truth he still hadn't believed.

" Bad idea. If you were to do that then three things might happen. One, she might die. Two, she goes rabid like Peter just did. Or three, she might never wake up."

" Then what-"

" What, your going to do his help me move her body. Before the hospital staff comes in. I know where just to keep her."

* * *

Scott McCall screamed out in pain as he felt teeth sink into his side. Whatever just bit him threw him aside, giving him time to get up and run. His mother was right Adrenaline was one hell of a pain killer because right now the wound was slightly numbing itself and his heart was hitting his chest cavity hard. He didn't dare turn around unless that animal was still behind him.

A car was so kind enough not to hit him when he ran onto the road. Then again it was his fault for not looking. He lifted up his hoodie to inspect the damage. He was bleeding alot but not at a rate that would be a cause for concern. The bite was just above his hip bone. He looked back into the woods.

What was that?

And as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he heard a howl in the distance.

* * *

She looked so peaceful.

Derek stood by against the wall watching the vet insert on IV into Laura's arm. A heart monitor was on the other side of the bed. Derek's eyes kept finding their way back to the damn thing, waiting for something to change. The younger wolf felt like the beeping was going to stop any second now, and he was going to be all alone.

He needed a drink. No- He needed _drinks. _

_"_ Okay she's all settled in," said Dr. Deaton. He pulled her bed sheets up to her collar bone. Covering her bare breast. At least the guy had a leveled head. Someone in the room needed to.

" At the hospital, what was that sound?" The wolf rolled his eyes when the vet showed him a dog whistle he wore around his neck. " And what about the lights-"

" If I'm correct," the doctor said suddenly, " Peter should be out right now in the woods."

Derek didn't even question. He picked up and put on his leather jacket. " I'm going to find him."

" You think you can beat him?"

" Yes." The answer cam without hesitation. Peter was not in his right state of mind, so Derek was beating on that to hinder his uncles true potential and make him an easy fight. A wolf that was insane was as easy pickings as an omega.

" Be careful Derek. When your sister comes to, I don't want to have to tell her her brother is dead."

While those words hit him bellow the belt, they also gave Derek's resolve a power boost.

He was not going to fail.

Never.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chap. Review, and inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott cursed at himself when he accidentally dropped the jar of cat liter, smashing against the floor. Sighing tiredly he crouched down to pick up the glass. Man, this wasn't the only time, he was messing up all day. Forgetting to clean out the bird cages, giving the dogs cat food, giving animals warm water instead of cold. His boss was amazing for not firing him for screwing things up. A total godsend. Other bosses wouldn't have been as forgiving for such mistakes.

And speak of the devil...

" Why do i get the feeling you got a lot on your mind?"

" Sorry it just... Kind of slipped through my fingers- everything slipping through my fingers." Slipping and breaking on impact.

" Now that sounds like far to world weary a thing for a teenager to say."

" Sorry..."

" You might want to try a different perspective-" he picked up to glass pieces " This is just entropy at work, and this is just more of the natural way the universe works. But it doesn't necessarily mean its falling apart, its just... Changing shape."

" for better or worst." And then just like that it clicked for the young wolf.

" Exactly." Deaton's eyes glimmered with pride, a look he always gave the Scott when he done something right. The look a father should give his son...

No, nope, nada. Now was not time for _those_ type of problems. He didn't need a father, all he needed was his mother and his best friend.

Doc stood straight to leave, but Scott stopped him.

" Hey, doc? When are we going to talk about...-" The mans look of confusion wasn't helping- "the thing we never got a chance to talk about?"_ Like how you know about werewolves and whats your part in this._

" Ah yes... We never did get a chance to talk about that did we?" Scott shook his head. " Now's definitely a good time."

_Thank. God_

" Thank God."

" What do you think? two dollars?"

Um...What?

" Uh, two dollars?"

" Alright, two fifty more an hour. Seems like a pretty good raise." Was he serious?

" Ehh... That's not exactly what i was... Two fifty more an hour?"

" Done!" They shook hands as if they just signed a business contract. " Don't forget to clean up the cat cages." And then he was out.

Okay so that wasn't the results Scott was looking for, but hey he just got an increase in pay, so... Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Okay so things were bad after all. Lets see...

Derek turned Boyd. Scott got his ass handed to him by the alpha again. And his wound wasn't healing. The only place that he could think of going was to his job.

" There coming back so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton grabbed a cotton ball and a half full plastic bottle.

" What is that?" Scott asked.

" Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected do you?" Shit, Scott forgot have much that stuff stings on an open wound.

' It will heal the same, not as quickly because of Derek."

" Okay, how do you know all this? Actually how do you know anything?"

" That's a longer story-" He took napkins and taped them over Scott's wound,-" What i can tell you, is that i know about your kind. Your kind, I can help. But this..."

He looked over to the corpse on the operating table. It hand long deep claw marks in the flesh starting from the torso to the chest.

" This is something different."

" Wha-Wha-do you know what did it?"

" No, but the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have some kind of record or book, it'll have description, histories, notations, all the things they have discovered."

Had Scott heard that right? " A-All the things? How many different things are there?" He couldn't believe it. There was more in this world then just werewolves?

Then they heard the sound of a car stop and doors slamming shut.

" Go hide in the back," said Deaton. Scott did as he was told, but made sure to stay in hearing distance. The hunters came in and started discussing the body with his boss.

_Beep_

" You see this cut." Scott flinched when he heard the sound of neck snapping. " Precise, almost surgical-"

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

" These are the cause of death, notice the pattern on each side-"

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

Scott looked around the room. What is that? What was making that beeping sound? The sound was a little faint, but it was near by, as if in another room. Listening carefully Scott heard the sound coming more from the left. That didn't make sense though. There was nothing but wall, no other room.

" Any idea at all what killed him?" Asked Chris.

" No, but what i can tell you its fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially... helpless within seconds."

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

" Be afraid. Be very afraid..."Whatever else his boss was saying went over Scott's head as he quietly moved towards the wall. With each step he beeping grew louder and louder. He doubted the humans in the building could hear it.

He ran his hands on the wall, trying to find who knows what. He wasn't even sure. He then noticed a small glowing crack at the bottom of the wall. A small white light illuminating from it. Crouching down Scott ran his fingers along the crack-

Suddenly, Scott wasn't in the supply room anymore. He was in a new completely different room that looked like a combination of a deluxe suit in an hotel and a hospital room with red brick walls with no windows. In the middle of the room was queen sized bed, and on it was a woman.

Werewolf.

The moment Scott took in her scent he knew what she was.

The werewolf was hooked up to an Iv and heart monitor. So that's where the beeping was coming from. Scott moved closer towards the bed to examine the woman. She was hot, first off, like, victory secret model hot. Pale skinned with very black hair. She wore a hospital gown that was not all that big on her- actually pretty small because the woman was huge.

Who was she-

" Laura hale." The voice of his boss startled the shit out of the teen wolf. He hadn't even heard him before. Deaton's eyes were on Laura, his arms crossed behind his back. Scott was surprised by the news.

" Wait... you mean as in Derek's sister?" The vet nodded," But i thought she was dead."

Deaton rolled his eyes. " I see Derek's led you to believe that. As always withholding information and not trusting others." Deaton pulled up a chair from a desk near by and eased himself into his seat as if his back hurt. " Laura, is Derek's older sister who has been in a coma for a while now. I have been watching her until she recovers."

" And when will that be?"

He shrugged," I don't know. Only time will tell for this one."

Scott looked around the room. He noticed that there was no door, which was super odd. How had they gotten in here? " Where are we."

" We are in my home. This room is one of many i keep for...guest, when they need it."

" How did we get hear? I touched a crack on the floor and then-"

Scott's phone began to ring, he looked at his boss unsure of whether to answer it or ignore. He really wanted answer right now. Deaton just motioned for him to pick up the phone and waited patiently, so Scott did picked it up.

" Hello... Stiles? Whats wrong?... Wait, what!"

* * *

" Derek has a sister?" Asked a surprised Stiles

" Yeah, but shes been in a coma all this time."

" Wait, wasn't she alpha? How did Peter become alpha if he didn't kill her?"

Scott just shrugged. Actually that thought never popped in his head before. How did peter become alpha? But right now that wasn't important. According to Sties there was another monster running around. And just when murderous hunters and crazy alphas weren't enough.

" So where are we going?"

" To my job. Maybe my boss knows whats going on."

Oh, wait, it was his boss, of course he knew what was going on. The man appeared to know many things lately. He was like an encyclopedia for werewolves.

The drive didn't take long. The vet was only ten minutes away from the auto shop- or now known as the crime scene. Scott took Stiles into the back, and found the glowing crack in the wall. The wolf took the humans hand into his own and touched the crack. Now that Scott knew what to expect he noticed the tightening sensation of the travel.

" Holy crap!" Stiles jumped when he noticed they warped to a different room. " Did we just poof into the room?!"

" Actually you teleported in," Dr. Deaton corrected from his seat by the bed. " Hello stiles. What brings you here?" Stiles noticed how polite Scott's boss was to him. More so then his own dad, but then again who could blame the cop? Stiles knew how much of a handful he could be to his father.

Scott cut in. " Doc, whatever killed the hunter attacked Stiles tonight at the auto shop. Tell him about it," the wolf told his best friend. Stiles wasn't listening. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was dropped. " Stiles?"

Deaton and Scott followed Stiles line of vision and saw that the boy was staring at Laura.

" Stiles?"

" Who..." said Stiles. " Who is she?" His voice was full of awe as he spoke, his eyes glued to the beauty in the bed.

" Stiles what are you- Laura Hale? 'Member, i told you about her in the drive over here?"

" Oh... Oh yeah..." The human was barley listening.

_It couldn't be... Could it? _Thought Deaton. And then an idea formed in his head, like a light bulb just turned on in his mind. This could work.

" Mr. Stilinski." Stiles head snapped to the vet who got out of his seat and went to one of the many cabinets in the room. " Did this creature so happen to cut you behind the neck?"

" Um, no it didn't."

" Okay then, this is going to make things a little unsettling." The vet muttered to himself. Deaton took out a cotton ball and a scalpel. " Now Stiles I'm going to need to draw a little blood. If that's okay with you."

The look on the teens face was one of terror. " Why!?"

" Its because your the cure that will wake Ms. Hale from her sleep. Or so i think."

Stiles looked at the man as if he grown a second head. " How? And why me? How is my blood going to get a werewolf out of a coma?"

" I think you should do it," Scott said suddenly. Now it was his turn to get the face from Stiles.

" Are you serious Scott?"

" Think about it. She was the Alpha first, and if we wake her up she can take the title away from Derek, and no more teens have to be turned." It sounded like a good idea, which surprised Stiles, but ...

" And what if Derek doesn't want to give it up? Or better yet, what if he does and his sister starts turning people regardless?"

" Its still worth a try."

" And what about the last werewolf who woke up from an unresponsive state? You remember Peter right, big bad crazy psycho alpha who went on a killing spree and turned you. You know who i'm talking about right?"

Good points. Really good points. Maybe he was right, and it would be better off to leave her like that. But the fact that they didn't know if she would turn out like that was enough drive Scott needed.

" But do you really think someone should suffer to live like this," Scott pointed to Laura. Stiles looked at the woman, and bit his bottom lip. He debated this in his head, and his guilt won out.

" Okay lets do this."

Deaton went behind Stiles made a little cut on the back of his neck. Using the cotton ball he dabbed it against the bloody cut, and watched as the white of the cotton ball was replaced with the red of Stiles blood.

" See. Wasn't so bad was it?" Deaton reassured. He stood corrected when the teen in front of him fainted.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chap. Review, and inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Laura eased into consciousnesses, the first thing she noticed was the taste of blood in her mouth. It was like her own, salty and metallic. It wasn't like the blood of other wolves she battled, or of human hunters she killed by chewing out their throats. What she tasted right now was heavenly, sweet ambrosia. Like fine aged wine.

It was only a drop, a tiny bit on the tip of her tongue. More. She wanted more.

" Laura. Laura can you hear me?" said a familiar voice.

" D-Doc?" Her voice was weak, throat burned from speaking. She slowly opened her eyes, then shut them when an offensive light assaulted them. After a minute her eyes adjusted. Sitting up she looked around the room, then noticed the IV in her arm.

" You've been in a coma," Deaton informed, the news shocking the she wolf. " You've missed quite a lot."

Laura listened intently as he explained what occurred over the months she been out. Peter went crazy and bit a teenager named Scott McCall, who worked for the vet. To her surprise Derek had been teaching the teen how to control his wolf, which was something she would never have thought possible because of her brothers antisocial and untrusting nature.

The hunters had returned and Scott was involved with the youngest daughter of Argent. If the pup was in front of her right now Laura would have clawed his face for his stupidity. Peter killed Kate Argent, and Scott and Derek had managed to kill Peter. Her brother was now Alpha.

And now the idiot was turning teenagers.

Oh, they were going to talk.

Deaton left the room and came back with her clothes she had been wearing the night they woke up peter. Losing the gown, it felt good to be in her leathers again. Taking out her claws she retracted them just to see if her powers were stunted. She may not be alpha no more, but she could still whop some ass.

The taste of blood was faint but still there. " Who's blood was that?"

" Stiles Stilinski. Scott's best friend. His blood was the key to your awakening."

" Why his blood?"

The vet shrugged, " Just a theory i had. Maybe you should go ask him. The high school is having a lacrosse game, and if I'm right the two should be there. And your brothers pack."

Laura made her way to the door-

" Oh and Laura. Be careful. According to Scott and Stiles, there's another shapeshifter running around. And its not like you."

That did nothing to ease the wolf. First hunters and now another shifter, and in this world...

Who knows what it could be.

* * *

Yeah, this is sooooo how Stiles wanted this night to go. Trapped in the school pool, holding onto the guy who's done nothing but threatened and pushed him around, while a freaky lizard thing waited from them to either; A. Get out the pool so it can kill them. Or B. Drown.

" Dame you Derek."

" What?" The alpha asked spitting out water.

" You just had to get your wolf bitch to drag me here. Why is it every time I help you, it like I'm putting myself in even more danger?"

" Stiles, I will kill you if you don't shut up."

" Oh really? Threaten the guy who is literally the only chance of you living through the night." Stiles paused at that. " Maybe it would be easier..." He said more to himself. Derek growled at the stupid idea.

" Stiles! Don't you even think about!"

" Calm down sourwolf. Unlike you I have a heart."

Stiles eyes went to the creature. He met its eyes and saw that sense of recognition it had for him. Damn, wasn't that just creepy and unsettling. It began flexing it claws as if giving Stiles a silent message of what was going to happen if the teen tried to get out of the pool.

" Dear God, if i make it out of this I will delete all the porn in my computer and stop pissing in the woods."

Derek gave him a blank look and just kept blinking at him. Stiles was to panicked to be embarrassed and the alpha was sure he forgot he was even here. Maybe drowning wasn't such a bad thing because right now the teen was spouting things the alpha didn't need to hear.

" Stiles!"

" Okay! Okay. Sorry."

" I think I can move my muscles," the alpha said after awhile. The teen sighed in relief. At least they were getting somewhere.

" Hey Derek."

" What?"

" Why didn't you tell us your sister was alive?"

" How did you-"

" Scott told me."

" How does Scott-"

" He found her by accident by touching a magically portal at his job. So why didn't you tell us?"

" It was none of your business and there was no need. At first with the whole peter situation I didn't tell Scott because i didn't want Peter going after her while she could fight back. Not to mention I cant trust your friend not to tell his hunter girlfriend about my sister."

Stiles had to admit, those were valid and good reasons.

His arms began to feel like anchors at this point. " I need something to hold onto." Noticing the life guard seat, he swam to it, keeping his hold on the alpha strong. And as if god was looking down upon them, Scott pulled them out of the water. About fucking time.

Stiles and Derek watched as the creature and Scott got into battle. The creatures tail wrapped around Scott and threw him into a mirror. Scott got up ready for another round, then suddenly another roar filled the room. Catching everyone's attention.

When Stiles looked at the source of the noise, his heart stopped. Laura Hale stood at an intimidating height of six foot three, her body cladded in leather, claws and fangs out and ready, and her eyes glowing a brilliant blue.

She was a new type of women he'd never seen before. Not cute, pretty, beautiful or gorgeous. She was sexy and exotic. Pure sex on two legs.

Laura lunged for the creature, but it dodged and backhanded her with enough force to send her flying. Scott picked up a piece of shattered glass and was about to go for round two, but then the creature stopped and looked at its own reflection in the fragment, and then it ran away by busting through the glass ceiling.

The poison must have worn out because Derek was standing up running to his sister. Scott helped Stiles up.

Laura was helped up by her brother and then they embraced each other. Taking a whiff of her brother she could smell the power of an alpha radiating off him. So it was true. And looking up at were it escaped, she recalled briefly of its features. What got her the most was the eyes.

Kanima. That's what it was.

Laura eyes traveled to the other wolf in the room. Omega. So this was the Scott McCall Deaton told her about. Then she looked, to who was holding on to the omega. Blue eyes met Brown. With their stares lock, they didn't see themselves in a pool, but in a bed naked for days, weeks.

Instant. Fucking. Attraction. The type of thing that didn't go away and could only be explored in the bedroom. The type of thing poets wrote about, and porno's were based off of.

The teenager was no older then sixteen or seventeen, with pale milky white skin that begged to be tainted. His buzz cut hair dripped water down his face, over his lips in small beads. Firm, pink lips. She wanted his face planted between her legs.

Pleasing her. Submitting to her.

By nature alphas were very dominating. Even though she wasn't alpha no more, she was born to be one, and you couldn't change instinct. And sex for her wasn't that thing you see in movies, no no, she liked to give it rough.

_Mine._

The word came out feral, holding so much conviction that it had to be true. Never before had Laura desired a male like this. Craved sex liked this. Her instinct on fire, she needed to claim this boy. Mare his skin with love bites, and blend his scent with hers.

They went outside, her eyes never once leaving the boy. She had to repress the growls hat threaten too erupted when she stared at his ass. The wet material of his sweat pants clung to an ass so tight and well shaped, that she wanted a bite.

_Soon_. It was a damn promise.

" How are we suppose to figure out what this thing is?" said Scott McCall. He and the other boy- who she assumed was Stiles- were looking at something on a laptop.

" Its called the Kanima," said her brother. So she was right, it is the abomination.

" You knew the whole time?" Asked her human angrily. Hmm... His face was rather cute all angry like.

" No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

" It doesn't know what it is."

" Or who."

" What else do you know?" Asked Stiles. Laura caught him taking quick looks at her. She knew because her gaze never once left him/ She was confused as to why he looked uncomfortable.

And then she understood, mentally face palming herself. How else would someone react to be stared at by a stranger? And one such as herself... She knew she was intimidating to humans. With her sizes and muscle mass, it was a given.

" Just stories. Rumors."

" But, its like us?" Asked the Omega.

" A shapeshifter yes but, its- its not right, its like a..."

" An abomination." Finished her human. Intelligent as well. Her human was appealing more and more to her.

Derek simply nodded at the answer. He and his beta turned to leave. " Derek!" They looked back. " We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

What the fu- was the dumbass seriously suggesting werewolves work together with werewolf hunters? Laura had never seen such stupidity. And it didnt take a genius to see that an argument was about to break out.

" You trust them." Derek said in an accusatory voice.

" Nobody, trusts, anyone. Thats the problem! While were here, arguing about who's on whats side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster then any of us and its killing people!" He argued, " And we still don't know anything about it!"

" I know one thing. I'm gonna find it. And kill it." His voice hard as steal and dead set on his words, Derek turned around and walked away. The blond beta followed. Laura gave one looked back at her human and looked him in the eyes. They were going to meet again.

That was the silent message both of them received. Turning she went to catch up to her brother.

Scott looked at his best friend with confusion. " What was that about?" Stiles wasn't paying attention, just looking at where Derek's sister had been. " Dude?" He nudged him. That snapped him out of the trans like state.

" Huh? What?"

" Why was Derek's sister checking you out?" Stiles gawked at this.

" What? No, she wasn't." No way. Not in a million years would a woman that looked like that would ever be remotely interested in him. Maybe for directions or something, but nothing else.

" I don't know..." Scott insisted, and why did he have to sound so damn proud. " Don't think i didnt notice her staring at you. Plus it was in her smell."

" Her smell?"

" Yeah when me and Allison... You know..." Okay to much info. " I can smell her in the mood. I caught only a little with but Laura was definitely in the mood." They got into Scott's moms car.

They discussed this all the way to Stiles house. " Dont mess with me Scott. Dont play with a guys emotions like this." Scott snorted.

" Whatever dude. Deny all you want, but i know what I smelled. And at the pool I could smell the same thing on you when she was fighting the Kanima." And the bastard drove away quickly before Stiles could reply and wallow in his embarrassment. Stiles flipped him the bird hoping he would see it in the rear views.

God he needed sleep. His muscles were hurting and he was still soaking wet. Honestly...

He was to young for this shit.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chap. Review, and inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. THANKS!**


End file.
